A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid-state semiconductor device that can transform electrical energy into visible light. A LED is an ideal light source that can take the place of a conventional light source since it contains benefits such as less energy consumption, longer service life and little environmental contamination, applied in various realms.
A conventional LED bulb can include a LED filament, a stem, a transparent lampshade such as a spherical lampshade, and a lamp holder such as a thread lamp holder; the transparent lampshade, the stem and the lamp holder are connected firmly, the stem is disposed in the transparent lampshade and equipped with electrodes that can be connected to the LED filament in order to supply power to the LED filament.
A LED filament includes a copper frame and multiple LED chips disposed on the copper frame. The multiple LED chips can be series connected, parallel connected or series-parallel connected. However, during process of manufacturing a conventional LED bulb, a LED filament mounted on a column can be commonly manual, and an external force is needed in aligning welding, which can easily fail a component caused by the copper frame bend. Moreover, high costs cannot be avoided if power of a single conventional LED filament is increased.